Return Of The Samurai
by Kenshin's Gal
Summary: After the war dubded 'the second revolution', Kenshin wanders his way back to Tokyo, were he comes upon a strange swordsmen. But when he follows the man tand finally finds peace and love, the war resurfaces, and Kenshin is sucked in once again to the horr
1. Chapter One

Return Of The Samurai  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kaoru watched from the dojo's porch as Kenji practiced the Kamiya Kasshin style in the courtyard. It was a bitter spring morning, one of those that starts out cold and gradually gets warmer.  
  
It had been fifteen years today that Kenshin had left Kaoru. Left her with nothing but a baby unborn and unknown to anyone. When Kenji was born, it had been hard on everyone in the dojo. They all took turns caring for Kenji, day and night. But both Yahiko and Sanoske acted like sergeant fathers to the young boy. They new what Kaoru was going threw, so they let her sleep and took care of Kenji themselves.  
  
When Kenji turned ten, he began to learn the Kamiya Kasshin style under his mothers supervision. It was then he began to learn of his father, and began to hate him. Then he threw away his last name; Himura. He insisted that he be called Kenji Kamiya instead of Kenji Himura, and ignored anyone who called him Himura.  
  
Kaoru felt tears weld in her eyes. She realized that, slowly but surely, she was withering away. She felt that the world was against her, she felt weak and always sad. She refused to eat, but only did when no one was watching. Even then, it was very little.  
  
"Kenji, could you walk into town and get some tofu? I'm gonna need some for dinner tonight"  
  
Kenji looked up at his mother. He loved her with all his heart, yet hated his father like no one could imagine. Carefully he lowered his bokutou and smiled at her.  
  
"Sure, I'll go get it. But on one condition," he added thoughtfully.  
  
Kaoru sighed. "What?"  
  
Kenji narrowed his eyes. "You have got to eat. And not just a little, a whole bowl of rice and two pieces of tofu."  
  
Kaoru nodded, not wanting to argue with her son.  
  
Kenji glanced back at Kaoru before walking up and into the kitchen, taking some money from the money purse. He then slid his bokutou into a little sheath before sliding it on his back. He then raced out of the dojo and into the streets of Tokyo. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
When Kenshin had to leave, it had been the hardest moment of his life. So he returned to Kyoto, to slay those who wanted the horror of war once again. Kenshin fought for many years as a samurai, as the Hitokiri Battousai, to replace Japan into the peace that there was in the Meji era. He had slain many men, and his scar bled openly, showering his face in scarlet tears. And finally, after thirteen long years, the war ended. Japan settled back into normal lives and Battousai disappeared again.  
  
Kenshin walked threw the streets of Tokyo, his head and body covered by a dark, heavy cloak. He had no desire to be back in this town, but he had to travel through on his way to a neighboring city. At every familiar shop or street, his heart felt like it was being pierced with a thousand sword blades. He hurried by the main street that lead to the Kamiya Dojo and on to the main drag. The Akabeko lay ahead of him. But as he hurried by, he caught a whiff of the food cooking inside. His stomach rumbled loudly, so loudly that several people passing by him stared briefly.  
  
"Damn it, why does it have to be the Akabeko?" He murmured. Glancing around, he saw no other restaurants. So, against his better judgment, Kenshin walked into the restaurant, grumbling something about knowing better.  
  
As he walked in, he was immediately greeted by Tae.  
  
"Welcome to the Akabeko, please, come with me." She said in her cherry, southern accent. She then started off, Kenshin close behind her. They walked past booths of happy, laughing people. Kenshin suddenly felt sick to his stomach.  
  
Tae seated Kenshin and handed him a menu.  
  
"Now, what would ya like?" she said, smiling.  
  
Kenshin lowered his voice so it was deeper than normal. "Ill have a bowl of rice and some miso soup. And a bottle of Sake."  
  
Tae wrote it all down quickly before bowing and scurrying off to the kitchen. Five minutes later a young boy with the order appeared next to the table.  
  
"OK, a bowl of rice, a bowl of miso soup and a bottle of Sake, right?"  
  
Kenshin almost fainted when he saw who it was. "A-ah, ye-yea."  
  
Yahiko gingerly set down the food and bottle of rice wine.  
  
"Hey kid! Another bottle of Sake!" shouted a unroughly looking man next to Kenshin's booth.  
  
Yahiko nodded. "Hey Tsumbame! Sake!" he shouted towards the kitchen.  
  
Kenshin was amazed by how much the young boy had grown. He was taller, that he was. His hair was slightly longer, but still short and spiky. His hands were big and calloused from working with a bokutou. And his voice was slightly deeper, but not much.  
  
Kenshin then realized he was staring and began to eat his rice quickly and quietly. Yahiko walked away as a bell rang for some of the waiters to break. He glanced over and saw that Yahiko had his arms wrapped around Tsumbame's neck in a affectionate embrace. Kenshin felt a pang in his heart. Quickly he slurped the rest of his soup and downed the sake, paid his bill and left for the streets.  
  
It was already dusk and the dimly lit streets were nearly empty. Kenshin turned a corner, then another, and found himself in Tokyo's skuzzier area. Although he had no desire to be here, it was the way to the neighboring town.  
  
As he passed an alley, a loud ruckus broke out. Several men were fleeing, one yelling "It's the Battousai!"  
  
Kenshin dropped back and peered around the corner. He gasped at what he saw.  
  
A young man was wheeling a bokutou, his long, blood-red hair flowing behind him, tied in a long ponytail. He was tall, yet not so. About maybe Kenshin's size. He was graceful and skilled with the wooden sword, and had god-like speed. His dark blue eyes flickered a steely color for a moment. But the thing that shocked Kenshin the most was his sword style. It was the Kamiya Kasshin style, mixed with a little bit of the Hiten Mitsurugi style.  
  
The boy finished off the last man before sheathing the wooden sword.  
  
"that'll teach you not to steel from me," he growled in a dangerously low voice. He turned and started out of the alley, running for home. It was dark now, and Kaoru would be worried about him. He ran down several streets, and finally over a building. He dropped into the street, right in front of the dojo. Quickly he scaled the fence and dropped in.  
  
Kenshin was not far behind. All intensions of staying away fro the dojo were cleared from his mind. Who was this boy? What connections did he have with the Kamiya Kasshin style? Kenshin jumped upon the neighboring roof of the dojo's. He stopped and scanned the yard. Nothing had changed. Everything was the same, just as the day he had left it.  
  
He leapt up and landed into the tree in the courtyard. He watched through the open doors of the eating area as everyone ate. He could just make out Yahiko and Tsumbame, Magumi, a girl about thirteen years, and Sanoske. Sitting directly across from Kenshin was the boy, and Kaoru's back faced him. He wanted to call out, to see her face, but he was afraid. So, he snuggled into the tree and aloud sleep to take him. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Kenshin was woken sometime about three in the morning. Looking down, he managed to catch a glimpse of a woman in a towel walk into the bathhouse. Kenshin leapt down from the tree and next to the house. As he crept around to the window, he noticed a small fire under the tub had been started. He smiled and continued to creep around. When he reached the window, he stood up, just high enough for his eyes to peek over.  
  
Kaoru was just removing the towel from her body. She quickly folded it and then tied another one around her head. Kenshin gasped at what he saw. Her body was thin and gaunt, her skin an unhealthy white. She had large stretch marks on her breasts and stomach and her figure was misshapen from childbirth. It was then that Kenshin put two and two together.  
  
She was the mother. He was the father.  
  
That boy was his son.  
  
Kenshin lowered down and sat below the window. How could he be so stupid? The last night he was with Kaoru, he slept with her. It would only result in a child! Then he left. And no intentions to come back. And to leave Kaoru in this state. How could he be so irresponsible!  
  
He heard a splash and started to stand up when his head connected with the small overhang that hung below the window with a heavy crack.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT ALL!" he cried as he jumped back down, covering the huge bump on his head. One eye was shut in pain and little teardrops welded in the corner of his eyes. He then clapped his hands over his mouth.  
  
Kaoru jumped out of her skin as she heard the cry. She jumped up and grabbed her towel, water cascading down her body. She wrapped it around her and looked around for her bokutou. It wasn't there. Yahiko was asleep, so was Kenji. Magumi and Sano had gone home hours ago. And no one knew she was outside.  
  
"Wh-whos the-there?" she called out in a shaky voice.  
  
No reply. 'Maybe it was my imagination,' she thought. Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. 'Or, maybe not,' she thought again. Slowly she backed into the corner.  
  
"Kaoru-dono," whispered a familiar voice.  
  
Kaoru stopped dead. Her heart beat wildly against her chest. Her adrenalin began to soar. The voice came again.  
  
"Kaoru-dono." Slowly the door began to slide open. Kaoru looked up, and blue eyes met amethyst.  
  
"No, no, you died, your dead, you went away, your not here anymore!" she cried. Tears streamed down her cheeks unchecked, and sobs racked her body.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm here," He said quietly. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and held her to his body like she would blow away in the wind. The towel in her hair fell off and so did the one around her body. Kenshin wrapped his fingers in her hair, breathing in her scent, feeling her against him.  
  
"Kaoru, I missed you so much, you wouldn't understand."  
  
Kaoru froze. Slowly she pulled away and grabbed her towel from the floor. She then turned around and stared at the wall, her tears turning angry.  
  
"I wouldn't understand, huh? Is that what you think, Kenshin? That I cant understand? Lets recap in case you've forgotten, and ill fill you in from where you've been missing. The night before you left, you made love to me. I opened my heart to you and gave you everything I had. I thought that you had finally opened your heart to me, but you took my virginity and left without so much as a goodbye! I then gave birth to your son, alone, and raised him with the help of Yahiko, Magumi and Sanoske. What they went through! Staying up all night so I could get some sleep! I cried for you every night Kenshin Himura! Not knowing if you were dead or alive, not getting a visit or a letter or anything, for fifteen years. And now you show up and expect me not to understand! I have been through so much heartbreak, Kenshin Himura, that the pieces of my heart could fit through the eye of a needle. So don't tell me I wouldn't understand, Kenshin!" She was screaming now, and she turned around to face him, her visage screwed up with rage and hurt. Kenshin's face was shadowed with his bangs.  
  
Slowly Kaoru sank to the ground, her forehead resting against the smooth floor. Sobs racked her body once again and she gasped for air. For the first time in fifteen years, she let the emotions she had been feeling for so long take over.  
  
"everyone thought you were dead Kenshin," she whispered. "Both Yahiko and your son hate you. They have no emotions toward you. And your son, he has barley any emotions."  
  
"Just like me," Kenshin whispered. Slowly he knelt beside her and pulled her onto his lap, her head facing the wall and her back to his hard chest. The towel had fallen again, and Kenshin wrapped his arms around her stomach, feeling the stretch marks that were all over her.  
  
"Magumi said they might disappear with time, but she doesn't know." Kaoru said as she felt him smooth a finger over the scarred skin.  
  
"You got these from being pregnant?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "You should see your son."  
  
Kenshin leaned his head into her shoulder. "I already have. I saw him fighting in an alley. A gang tried to mug him. He's the spitting image of me as a teenager. Same hair, same emotionless face, same fighting grace and talent. And his speed."  
  
"Every time I look at him, he reminds me of Battousai. Its scary."  
  
"That will disappear. I know it for a fact." Slowly Kenshin stood, Kaoru still in his arms. "Lets get you to bed. What are you doing up anyways?"  
  
Kaoru snuggled into his chest. "Sometimes I like to take a midnight bath. It used to be the only time I didn't have people walking in on me."  
  
Kenshin blushed as he crept into the dojo. Slowly he walked to the back and finally into Kaoru's room. She slid into the covers and watched as Kenshin tried to leave.  
  
"Were are you going?" she asked as she cocked her head.  
  
Kenshin looked back. "Going to my room."  
  
"Your room is your sons room, so unless you want your butt kicked id stay in here."  
  
Kenshin thought about it, but in the end, curled up in a corner, his bangs shadowing his eyes and the Sakabatou resting against his shoulder. He opened his eyes one last night to see Kaoru's figure sleeping under the blankets, her hair fanned out on the pillow and the moonlight settling on her form. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
When Kenshin awoke in the morning, Kaoru was gone. Her bed was neatly made and her night clothes hung on the rack. Kenshin smiled and stood from his sitting position. His age was generally catching up with him. His back was beginning to hurt more and more, especially when he slept like that. He quickly slid the Sakabatou sheath into his tie around his waist and started to walk to the dining area, figuring that was were everyone was.  
  
Kenji sat at the table, eating his breakfast casually. His mother seemed in a rather perky mood. As she sat down at the end of the table, Kenji's eyes wandered to the heaping bowl of rice that was stationed in front of her. He then continued to watch her swallow it without hardly chewing.  
  
"Mom, are you feeling OK?" Kenji questioned in a very serious tone. Kaoru shook her head up and down, her mouth too full of food to answer.  
  
It was at that moment that Kenshin opened the door to the dining area. Kenji of course, with Battousai blood running through his veins, acted upon natural instinct; attack.  
  
In one quick movement, Kenji drew his Bokutou, leapt across the table, upsetting it, and landing on top of Kenshin, slamming him on his back on the floor with the wooden sword pressing against Kenshin's hands right next to his neck.  
  
"Who are you?" Kenji growled in a dangerous voice. His hair hung in his eyes, which where glowing a golden amber.  
  
"KENJI!" screamed Kaoru, but Kenji ignored her.  
  
"I-I'm Ken-Kenshin Himu-mura," Kenshin stammered, trying to push the boy off and grab his bokutou at the same time. But the boy was powerful.  
  
Something inside Kenji snapped. This man was his father. How could he just leave them there for fourteen years and now come into their lives like nothing had ever happened?!  
  
"You yarou (translated to bastered)! How can you? How COULD you! Ill kill you! Ill kill you!" His eyes were glowing with an intense hate. And Kenshin could feel his strength slipping away.  
  
"OFF!" Kaoru grabbed the boy by the arms and hauled him off Kenshin, wrapping her arms around him to keep him from attacking Kenshin again.  
  
"Kenji! Get a hold of yourself!" Kaoru slapped the boy, which made his amber eyes snap back to sapphire.  
  
"How can you be so disrespectful to your own father, Kenji Himura!"  
  
Kenji turned his intense glare to his mother.  
  
"Never call me Himura. My last name is Kamiya."  
  
Kaoru glared right back at her son.  
  
"I am your mother, I named you. And I chose Himura, not Kamiya. Do not argue with me."  
  
Kenji's eyes narrowed. "Besides, I have no father. That worthless scumbag, call him what you like, is not my father. I haven't had a father for fourteen years, and now he's trying to step back into my life like nothing happened, well, I wont have it." He glared back at Kenshin, who felt he was on trial.  
  
"Kenji, go to your room, NOW!" shouted Kaoru, stamping her foot and pointing towards the hall.  
  
Kenji started to his room, passing by Kenshin. Neither looked at each other, only staring strait ahead.  
  
When Kenji was out of the way, Kenshin shut the door. Kaoru crumpled to the ground, letting out her breath.  
  
"A mother shouldn't be afraid of her child. But when he acts like he's out for blood, I get so nervous. And he can tell."  
  
Kenshin put a reassuring arm around her. "Well. Ill tell you this. He is defiantly my son. I acted just like him. But that's the Battousai part of him. Once he learns how to control that part of his blood, which should be in the next year or two, he'll be fine. But the main key is to not let him get away with anything and not be afraid of him."  
  
Kaoru leaned into him. "He hates you. He has since he learned about you. He saw what your absence did to me, and it made him mad."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Trust me, I regret every moment of it."  
  
Finally the two ate and cleaned the kitchen. Kenshin then set to the laundry while Kaoru got Kenji to clean the dojo. Whenever the boy passed Kenshin, he would glare at him with such hate, But Kenshin just ignored him.  
  
Five minutes later, Kenshin the little girl he had seen the night before playing with a little boy and two older girls, about seventeen and eighteen. The two girls looked up and their eyes got real wide.  
  
"Uncle Kenny?" They said in Unison  
  
Kenshin winced inwardly. He has always detested that little nickname.  
  
"Ayamai-chan, Suzumi-chan, long time, no see." He said in a mock tone.  
  
"Kenshin!" they squealed. Suddenly, Kenshin was being hugged and kissed and having cheeks rubbed against by the two older girls.  
  
Kenji watched in disgust as his two older 'cousins' drooled over his father. He couldn't believe the man, walking into their lives like no time had passed. He wanted to puke. And his mother, how could she.  
  
When Kenshin was able to breathe again, he looked up at the two girls.  
  
"You two have defiantly grown over the last fifteen years. How old are you, seventeen and eighteen?"  
  
both girls grinned. "actually, we're twenty-four and twenty-five," Ayami laughed.  
  
Kenshin's eyes got really big and his jaw dropped. "Wh-what?"  
  
Both girls nodded and laughed. "Well, we have to help Kaoru clean the dojo, see you later Kenshin!" they cried as they ran away. Kenshin smiled and picked up the basket of clean clothes. He hung them quickly and walked off to start lunch.  
  
When he arraived at the kitchen, however, everyone was outside, eating and laughing. Including Sanoske, Magumi, Tsumbame, Yahiko and a small girl and boy.  
  
Everyone grew quiet as Kenshin approached.  
  
"Kenshin! When did you get back?" hollered Sano as he walked up to his friend. Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Last night. It was really late." He glanced at Kaoru, who was studying her food with great interest.  
  
Suddenly he noticed Kenji, Whom Kaoru was sitting very close to. The boy glanced up and glared with Kenshin, who simply smiled back.  
  
"So Sano, what's happened to you in the last fifteen years?" Kenshin asked innocently.  
  
Sano gave a wicked grin. "I got hitched. Had a kid, too."  
  
"Oro?" cried Kenshin, "to who?"  
  
He sat down next to Magumi and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
"The Kitsune."  
  
Kenshin started to laugh, but the two little kids darted threw his legs, the boy running to Yahiko and the girl skated to Sano.  
  
"And this is our daughter, Chihiro. She's got her daddies strength and personality, but mommies grace and beauty." Added Magumi as she picked up the little girl.  
  
Kenshin nodded and turned to Yahiko, who was avoiding Kenshin's eyes.  
  
'great, another Lets-all-hate-kenshin-because-he-slept-with-kaoru-then-up- and-left-her-to-raise-a-child-by-herself-for-fifteen-years-untill-he- decides-to-come-back-unninounced supporter,' he thought.  
  
"And how have you been Yahiko?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Got married to Tsumbame and had a child," he said bluntly.  
  
"His name is Haku, and he's got great instinct with a boken. Its Yahiko's Samurai blood." Tsumbame said, making up for his silence.  
  
Kenshin nodded and patted Yahiko on the shoulder before walking over to Kaoru was. Or was once.  
  
Slowly he started up towards the kitchen before he heard Kenji's voice.  
  
"Mom, you didn't finish your food."  
  
"You know I cant stand to listen to everyone's perfect life stories."  
  
"Mom, our life story isn't that bad."  
  
"Kenji, you have no clue what I've been through."  
  
"Then spill it."  
  
"its something that a mother shouldn't talk to with her son."  
  
"Ok, so everyone got married before they had a kid, you didn't, no biggie."  
  
"Kenji, he was gone for fifteen years. I loved him, and I thought, that after, he would ask me to marry him. I've always wanted that."  
  
Kenji sighed and walked out of the kitchen. He paused at the door, his back facing his mother.  
  
"I know you love him and that you want me to as well, but I just cant do that. After all we've been through, I've got to make him pay first. My revenge. That's what I want." The boy then walked outside, leaving Kaoru to think alone.  
  
He wanted revenge. But in what form? And her desire to be with Kenshin was immeasurable. Everyone else she knew was married and happy. But she was miserable and trying desperately to control her son. Suddenly her own rage at Kenshin surfaced. Throwing down the dish she was drying, she started to walk outside but slammed right into Kenshin's chest.  
  
The samurai looked down at her with kind eyes, and Kaoru felt her anger melt away.  
  
"Hey," he said plainly.  
  
"Hi," Kaoru felt very awkward. She glanced down at her hands, which were fumbling with a seam on her Kimono. Kenshin watched as she fumbled with her hands, but his gaze went back up to her face.  
  
"Your hair has grown longer since I last saw you."  
  
Kenshin wanted to laugh. Such a, what he considered, romantic/loving moment and she thought about his hair!  
  
"Yea, I've gotten it cut a few times, but it grows back."  
  
They fell silent again. Kenshin couldn't stand it. Carefully he grabbed her fumbling hands. A blush creped into Kaoru's cheeks as she raised her eyes to meet his. Slowly Kenshin lowered his face to hers. Kaoru closed her eyes, just as Kenshin's lips grazed hers---  
  
"Hey Kaoru, Kenshin, you guess should see this! Yahiko's got the upper hand on ken-sorry!" Sano ducked back from the room as he saw Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin glared at him and Kaoru glanced to her left.  
  
Kenshin let out a low growl of frustration. It was impossible to get alone with someone here for even three minutes! Unless it was three in the morning.  
  
Kenshin's mind drifted to obscenely thoughts fifteen years old. Immediately he buried them as he looked at where Kaoru once was. He then felt a light tug at his arm as Kaoru pulled him to the door.  
  
"Go Yahiko!" She yelled.  
  
Kenshin looked over Kaoru's shoulder at the dojo courtyard.  
  
Yahiko and Kenji were jumping all over the place, jabbing at each other with Bokens. He watched as Kenji jabbed at Yahiko, barley missing him. But Yahiko countered by swatting at his feet with the Boken, knocking them right out from underneath him and sending him on the ground, landing hard on his side. But in the blink of an eye Kenji was back uo and this time landed a hit square on Yahiko's shoulder. The man twirled away before slashing down, but Kenji darted away. Both boys leapt away from each, their bokens in a defensive position as they tried to regain their breath. Finally, Yahiko charged, and at first glance, it appeared he was going to strike towards the right, but changed positions in mid swing. Kenji started to dodge toward the right, seeing the change, but Yahiko changed it again, swinging it back to the right and catching Kenji hard in the side.  
  
The boy tumbled several feet before coming to a still stop. He pushed himself up, a little trickle of blood seeping from his mouth. Glancing toward his mother to see her reaction, his blood started to boil at what he saw. His mother was holding hands with that scumbag. Kenjis eyes blazed amber, but he knew better than to attack that man while he was so close to his mother. She could easily take him down with a boken. SO instead, he turned the attack upon Yahiko.  
  
With the inhuman speed he had inherited from his father, Kenji raced foreword in a flash. Yahiko barley had time to react, bringing the boken up to protect his face out of instinct. Kenji gathered all his strength and slammed his own boken down on Yahiko's, obliterating both wooden swords into splinters.  
  
Everyone was stunned.  
  
Kenji threw down the remaining handle that was in his hand and glared at his father. Kenshin glared right back. His eyes steadily started a light amber glow as he bored into the boys eyes.  
  
'your next. Ill kill you for what you've done to us. You don't touch kaoru, got it?'  
  
'You shouldn't refer to your mother by her name unless someone asks her name. And I have the right to do anything I wish with her, with her permission of course.'  
  
Kenji's eyes flashed.  
  
'you have a reason to be mad at me, Kenji. I don't blame you. But it was in the best interest of the country that I leave and fight the war. If I hadn't, you would have never been born, because you mother would have been dead. One day, you will understand.'  
  
Kenji was fuming. He ran and jumped over the fence, running back down the street into town.  
  
Everyone was staring at Kenshin now, who simply turned in an effort to hide his golden eyes. He quickly made his way to Kaoru's room, where he punched himself quickly in the face. He then shook his head, trying to clear his now fuzzy head.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin wiped around, his hand on the sakabatou's handle from pure instinct. But his eyes softened as he saw Kaoru standing at the door entrance.  
  
(ok, if you go to Genkai-dama{www.gd.animedd.com} and Download Rurouni Kenshin Himura Guitar version and listen to it playing while reading this part, it sounds really cool. And it adds to the reading effect too!)  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Kaoru made her way into the room and sat on the futon bed. smoothing out her kimono as she spoke.  
  
"What happened between you and Kenji out there?"  
  
Kenshin sighed and sat on the ground.  
  
"Kenji is mad at me because I made you pregnant and then left you all alone. I tried to explain to him that I had to leave for the war. That if I hadn't, he wouldn't be alive because you would've been dead. But he got even madder and ran off."  
  
Kenshin looked out the window. "Even now, this government is unstable. In about a months time, at the farthest, the war will begin again. "  
  
Kaoru felt tears in her eyes. She glanced down at the floor.  
  
"And, you will have to leave again."  
  
Kenshin looked at her. "Yes. But this will be the biggest war of all. All the samurai will be needed. And all potential Samurai. It will be made law here in a couple of days, that the government has the right to come to any dojo and recruit well-trained men that have any training whatsoever in the art of swords. That means that both Yahiko and Kenji will be forced by law to fight. As well as myself. And possibly you too, Kaoru. You are the master of the Kamiya Kasshin style, meaning that you are trained and know how to handle a sword."  
  
Kenshin glanced down at his hands. "I have broken my vow never to kill. I have slain men again, known the feeling of blood again. But if we don't fight, this country will be doomed."  
  
Kaoru was silently sobbing now. Kenshin glanced up at her, and finally, sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and looked into her sapphire eyes.  
  
"That's why I didn't want to come back, Kaoru-dono. I was just passing through here to get to another town. But I saw Kenji fight, his sword style and everything. I couldn't help it. I followed him here, then fell asleep. I saw you when I woke up, and I knew I wouldn't be able to leave."  
  
Their faces drew closer and closer. Kaoru closed her eyes and felt Kenshin's breath on her lips. He hesitated, but then finally pushed his lips against hers. Kaoru felt His arms travel down her back. And kaoru felt her own hands fumbling with the knot on Kenshin's gi.  
  
"No," Kaoru said against his lips and pushed away. Kenshin stopped and scooted back, slight confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Kenshin, I realize that you arnt the same man you were fifteen years ago, but I cant trust you. Not after what you did to me. I might never fully have the trust in you I had before. I love you, but I just cant."  
  
Kaoru stood and left the room, feeling guilty.  
  
'She has the right. I did her wrong and she has the right.' 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Several weeks passed, and just as Kenshin predicted, the law forcing all eligible samurais to fight in the war passed. The next day, the police chief came to the dojo to register the people able to fight.  
  
"Ok, who's first?" he asked. Kaoru, Yahiko, Kenji and Kenshin all sat on the porch, frowns on their faces.  
  
"Ill go," volunteered Kenshin.  
  
"please state your full name, date of birth, age, height and weapon you will be using."  
  
Kenshin took a deep breath. "Hitokiri Battousai, June 20, five foot two, Katana."  
  
Kaoru wanted to cry at hearing all Kenshin's fighting information.  
  
The man turned to face Yahiko.  
  
"Please state your na-"  
  
"Yahiko Myojin, August 5, five foot four, Katana."  
  
The man nodded then turned to Kenji.  
  
"Kenji Kam-"  
  
"His last name is Himura," said Kaoru. Kenji turned and glared at her.  
  
"Yes, Kenji Himura, September 11, five foot one, Katana."  
  
The man wrote down all the notes then nodded.  
  
"Thank you, that will be all."  
  
"Wait, sir, don't you need mine? I'm the master of this dojo," Kaoru said, standing up.  
  
"Mother, do you really want to fight?" growled Kenji.  
  
The police sergeant looked Kaoru up and down quickly before turning his back.  
  
"We don't recruit women." He said plainly.  
  
Kaoru nodded and turned back to everyone. "why cant we just have a government that everyone wants. All this war and death, its hideous. And now their forcing us to fight."  
  
Kenji stood and nodded to Yahiko, who followed the boy.  
  
"And where are you two going?"" Kaoru said, tears streaming down he face.  
  
"We told him we would be using Katanas, so we are going to buy us some." Yahiko answered, turning his back. Kaoru sank to her knees.  
  
"Arnt you going with them?" She snapped at Kenshin. The former samurai drew his sword and flipped the blade before sheathing it. Kaoru couldn't stand it. Quickly she fled for the safety of her room.  
  
The next few weeks were stressful ones, everyone waiting for the call to battle.  
  
Finally, it came. 


End file.
